High School Assassin
by xXMidnightxSk8terXx
Summary: Sasuke is a rich normal teen by day but a assassin by night then one day he meets a normal girl wit pnk hair who turns out to be not so normal and who happens to be his partners lil sister. Will love bloom in the assassin world? SxS and lil NxH SxI SxT


_High School Assassins_

Summary: Sasuke live a life of a ordinary rich teen by day, well that what everyone who don't know him think. But truly Sasuke is a assassin. One day during a escort mission he meets a girl that seems normal and turns out to Tamaki's one of his teammates little sister Sakura. Everyone thinks she's just a goody two shoe but soon the discover what's under the smile. Will love bloom or will it be too much to handle in the assassin world?

Couples: SasukexSakura, NarutoxHinata, ShikamaruxIno, TamarixSai

For all you Karin fans: If you like Karin then don't read cause I HATE her and she will be tortured in this story. LoLz

Also Sasuke and all the guys are all eighteen. The TenTen, Tamari, Ino are already eighteen too but Sakura and Hinata are still seventeen.

--+--

XxMidnightxSk8terxx: This is my first fan fiction story so please excuse it if it's bad. Anyways you can call me Takura because I'm too lazy to write my screen name over and over again every time I talk.

After I spoke Diedara, Sasori, Itachi, Sasuke, Gaara and Sai walked in out of no where.

Boyz: Hi Takura.

Takura: Why are you guys here me and the girls are having a all girls party.

Itachi: Sasori, Diedara, and I are here cause we were suppose get our nails done by you and the girls today.

Sai: I'm here because I need to finish that drawing of the tree in your back yard.

Gaara: You said we can make cookies together.

Takura: And why are you here Sasuke?

Sasuke: Hn.

Takura: If you don't tell me I'll kick you out in your boxers and let Karin and her fangirl posy chase you around.

Sasuke: Fine I'm here to see Sakura.

With that his face turned red.

Takura: O.K. lets get started but before we do boys lets do the Disclaimer

Boyz: xxMidnightxSk8terxx/Takura does not own Naruto or any other characters for other anime that just happen to show up in the story.

--+--

Chapter One: The Girl

Boyz P.O.V.

There stood five boys wearing the 'Cross Under Ground Secret Service' uniform. The uniform contains a pair of black pants and a black shirt sleeveless shirt that zips up in the middle but their uniform was different in little ways because they wore the outfit with different accessories.

"Head Master Kakashi-san what's the mission?" said a boy named Tamaki with strawberry blonde hair. His bangs hovered over his emerald eye.

"Today's mission is a escort mission." the said man Kakashi answered through his mask that covers his whole face except for one lazy eye. His hair was silver and it stuck up in the air amazingly without jell.

"But Kakashi isn't that a D-Rank mission I mean we only specialize S-Rank or A-Rank mission?" questioned a boy named Shikamaru who has his hair in a ponytail making his head look like a pineapple and to keep his hair out of his brown lazy eyes.

"This mission is to escort someone dear to Tamaki, Neji and I and maybe Sasuke. I bet you know two of the people I'm talking about Tamaki." Kakashi said folding his hands onto the oak desk.

"Are you talking about my little sister, Sakura?" Tamaki asked his face going sad. Then once Shikamaru head that he typed in the persons name onto his laptop using the company's network that is.

"Yes." Kakashi said closing his eyes knowing that it brings back bad memories to Tamaki

"Hey Tamaki I didn't know you had a little sister." said Neji a boy with chocolate brown hair and hair that look like pearls because of his byakugan.

"Actually he has two sister one here and the other in London. The one in London is the one we are picking up. The one that is here is named Renka and is engage to be married." Shikamaru said.

"Well the mission starts now so go get ready and meet at the front gates of Konaha." Stated Kakashi bluntly.

With that the boys left to go change into regular close. Then they headed off to the gates.

Sakura's group P.O.V.

There sat in the limo two girls and three guys.

"Sakura-sama are you o.k. y- y- you look so sad why is that?" Hinata one of the girls asked with worry in her eyes for the pinkette girl sitting next to her who was staring out the window having flash backs. Hinata has purplish black hair that went down to her shoulders and pupil less eyes.

"I'm fine its just that I'm just tired." said the pinkette named Sakura. Sakura has green orbs that use to be bright but since the time passed growing up made them dull.

"Sakura-dono if your tired then take a nap and you too Gaara-san I see you yawning." said Zero a boy with silver hair and grayish eyes.

With that the two went to sleep in the limo.

Boyz P.O.V.

"Uhhhhh! When are they gonna be here?!" yelled the number one loud mouth blonde. His hair was spiky and he had ocean blue orbs.

"Hn. Shut up dobe." stated a raven hair boy with onyx eyes. His hair was like a chickens ass in the back and his bangs shadowed his face.

Then the a limo came arrived in front of them. The driver got out then opened the door to have Hinata walk out looking like if she made a single sound she would die.

"Hinata-san what's wrong?" Questioned a worried Neji.

Soon the answer came out. There stood a tall man 23 who had his black hair tied into a ponytail carrying Sakura and Zero carrying Gaara. Sakura and Gaara were still asleep.

"Hello Itachi, Hinata, Zero. Why are Gaara and Sakura asleep?" Kakashi greeted.

"Hello Kakashi, foolish little brother well you see Sakura and Gaara are asleep because they are tired and its Gaara's nap time." Itachi stated

Then Tamaki walked over about to take Sakura off his solders but then they heard a fangirl screams.

"LOOK ITS SASUKE UCHIHA AND OMG ITACHI IS HERE TOO!" screamed fangirls.

That caused Tamaki to drop Sakura out of his hold. They thought that they had dropped her but the sand from Gaara's gourd caught her.

There stood Gaara already off of Zero's back crossed armed.

"It would be bad thing if she wakes up." stated Gaara still alittle sleepy.

"Why what's so bad about waking her up?" questioned Shikamaru.

But before Gaara could answer Sakura lifted her head and frowned.

"Itachi put me down." Sakura commanded which Itachi did do.

Then Sakura turned around and glared at the fangirls. If looks could kill they all be beheaded.

"Why can't you go away I mean get a life you skanky whores I mean your not that pretty anyways so who would be dumb enough to go out with you?" Sakura said bluntly

With that the girls all ran away and cried. After they were gone Sakura turned around.

"Sakura you need to go home and get ready for the welcome home party. You too Hinata." said Tamaki taking Sakura's hand.

"Oh and boys you guys are coming to the party too so go home and get ready." said Kakashi smiling under his mask.

--+--

At The Party

The guys were standing there. Sasuke wearing a navy blue dress shit and a black tie and pants. Gaara wearing a dark red dress shirt half way buttoned and some black pants. Naruto wearing a orange dress shirt with a blue tie and black pants. Neji and Shikamaru wore a regular white dress shirt and some black pants. Hinata was wearing a glidery baby blue sleeveless dress that went down all the way and a white sash on her arms and some white heals.

"Whoa Hina-chan you look great what happened to the dress Neji bought you?!" yelled Naruto.

"Ummm well S- S- S- Sakura-san said that the dress did not fit me and that it didn't go right. So she gave me one of her dress." Hinata said stuttering a little.

"Hey where is the Sakura anyways this is her welcome home party." stated Shikamaru.

But just like it was a queue for Sakura to come out she walked out to the stairs. Sakura was wearing a sleeveless black dress that came down to her knees with the rims of the top part scrunched up which made it look like a rose. In the middle part there was a white sash that had a black edges of a rose on the rim of it and a string around that and a pair of black heels that tie a bow on the ankle. Her hair was down with half of it tied up into a loose bun with some hair sticking up. She wore no make up. All the men's eyes were on her which made Itachi, Tamaki and Gaara glare a them all.

"Hello everyone thank you for coming to welcome me home and I hope you enjoy you time. Dinner will served very soon so please enjoy the snacks on the side tables." said Sakura before she walked over to meet her parents.

When Sakura walked over to her parents she was greeted with her mother Miyoko's hug.

"Oh Sakura, I'm never going to let them take you away from me anymore." said Miyoko.

"Hello father mother sorry to leave you again but may I go see my friends?" questioned Sakura with no emotion.

"Yes dear go ahead and go and catch up with your friends." Miyoko said pushing Sakura to the group.

Sakura walked over to the group.

"Hey guy." Sakura said about to smile to the group until she noticed her sister Renka.

Renka has lavender hair that went down to her waist but tonight she had it in a full bun and was wearing a ruby red dress that dragged on the floor. She wore frosty white eye shadow above her hazel eyes.

"Hello little sister I haven't seen you I ages and you look like you've been living a wild life since you've been gone" said Renka with a grin letting Sakura know that she knew what Sakura has been doing in London.

"Sakura what does she mean by living the wild life?" Tamaki asked with concern in his eyes.

"She meant that I had a lot of fun I promise you Tamaki that I'm still the little sister you know and that I haven't been anywhere near danger or anything or have I done anything wild teenagers do these days." Sakura said still keeping her blunt face showing no emotion and then put her hand behind her back and crossed it. Sakura thought that no one noticed that she cross her fingers but Sasuke noticed but he kept it cool.

"So what have you been doing Renka-" Sakura said before leaning into her ears and whispered into it low enough so no one except Renka could hear." let me take a guess fucking with your man whore Takoya? Well I guess your not pure as they say you are." with that Sakura stepped away alittle and had a evil grin on her face.

Renka stood there in shock that Sakura found out. Then the announcer announced that it was time for the dance. Many boys surrounded Sakura about to ask her to dance but their dreams were killed because Sasuke asked her and she agreed. With that her pulled her gently by the hand to the dance floor. While they were dancing they Sasuke leaned down to whisper into her ears.

"So you got anything to tell me Sa- Ku- Ra." Sasuke whispered extending Sakura's name.

"Nope I don't remember doing anything bad Uchiha ." Sakura said bluntly.

"Oh now." Sasuke said. Then Naruto walked over to them.

"Yo teme, its time to go they say they are in town and Itachi is coming too." Naruto said trying to not mention something Sakura.

"Please excuse me Sakura I have to go." Sasuke said before taking Sakura's hand and kissed it. After that he left the slightly blushing Sakura.

Sakura watched as Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Tamaki, Neji and Itachi walk out of the door but before the could they were stopped by Kakashi and then Kakashi went with them.

Boys P.O.V.

The guys all drove off to Minoko Bridge which is where they would meet their opponents for the race. Once they got there they got out of their cars. Sasuke got out of his midnight blue Viper GTS with blue lights under the car. Naruto had a orange/yellow Volvo c70 with a nine tail fox on the side. Neji had a silver Mustang Cobra and back racing stripes on the top. Itachi had a Ford Mustang GT. Kakashi came with Shikamaru who had a white Lexus GS. While they where waiting the Shikamaru did some touch up with the engine and updated the JPS I the cars.

(A/N: Shikamaru doesn't race he is the engineer.)

--+--

Sakura's group P.O.V.

Once the guys left Gaara and Hinata walked over to Sakura. Once they were there Sakura's phone rang 'Sexy Back by Justin T.'. Sakura picked up.

(Phone conversation)

"Yo its Sakura." Sakura said coolly

"Hi Sakura its Sai and Kankuro are Hinata and Gaara with you cause its time we are heading towards Minoko Bridge for the race and we are waiting for you to go agents Konaha's best street racers." Sai said while driving.

"We'll be there and thanks for the heads up on the timing." Sakura said before she hung up.

--+--

Sasuke's P.O.V.

We were standing there until I noticed a black Corvette z06 come up to the bridge. Then a guy that look like me but had his hair tied up in a ponytail wearing a black shirt with some jeans came out of the diver door. The other guy came out of the passenger door wearing a whole black suit that concluded as a hat and his face had some purple marks on it. They walked over to us.

"Sup names Sai and the one next to me is named Kankuro. So what's up with the outfit?" said the 'me look a like' who's name just happen to be named Sai.

"Name Sasuke and we just got back from a party." I said not really caring.

"If you think we are the competition then your wrong cause we are just the engineer." The one named Kankuro said.

--+--

Sakura's P.O.V.

After the call I told Gaara that we would meet him there because Hinata and I wanted to change out of our dress. Hinata wore a pink tube top with a mini jean skirt and a pair of heels. She wore a sparkly white eye shadow and a ruby red lip stick. I was wearing a black net shirt that shows my flat stomach that sleeves go down to my elbow with a black sleeveless shirt that to goes up to my chest. Then I puts a black sleeveless hoody that says 'Midnight Sk8ter'on the back and a pair of shorts. I wore a pair of boots that's under my knee by one centimeter and a pair of knee high black and blue socks. I put on the perfect amount of eyeliner and some baby blue eye shadow and some cherry lip gloss. Her hair was let loose with her bangs colored black. With that I pulled Hinata over to the car I had some secretly deliver for me. Once we both got in we drove off to Minoko Bridge.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

It as only been five minutes since Sai and Kankuro. Soon I heard a car engine, and there in front of us was a venom red Nissan 350 zx . What I saw next surprised me; out walked Gaara but then I thought about it and two mechanics was too much for one person so there was bound to be more or at least one more. He walked towards us,

"Oh, shit she's is so going to fucking flip out when she finds out." Gaara said but still not showing emotion in his voice or his face.

"Yo Panda, you have a girl leader that must suck for you-" but before Naruto could finished a loud screech of wheels of a black BMW z9cabriolet convertible with pink cherry blossom petals on the side. Then what came out of the passengers seat surprised us all but I didn't show emotion. Out walked Hinata. Then out came was a tall figure but I could tell it was a girls body. It looks so familiar but I couldn't tell because the person had the hood over their head. Then the both walked over to us.

Sakura's P.O.V.

When I arrived the people that stood there surprised me.

To be continue. . . .

XXMidnightxSk8terXx: Sorry for the cliffy but you will have to find out in the next chapter.

--+--

Diedara, Itachi, and Sasori sat there while TenTen, Tamari, and I paint their nails dark purple. Sai went of to go do his painting with the fake smile on his face. And Sasuke went somewhere. P.S. We finished making cookies and Gaara is eating them.

Girls: Ok we are all done what do you think?

Itachi, Sasori, and Diedara: Great you know we should get the rest of the Akatsuki .

Takura: Anyways where is Sasuke and Sakura? They were suppose to do the review. Ino go find them and bring them back here.

Ino: okay

Ino walks off to the room she saw Sasuke go in.

Ino: SASUKE-KUN WHY SAKURA NOOOOOOO THE WORLD IS ENDING AND MY EYES ARE BURNING!!

Ino walks back crying and twitching like a maniac.

Takura: Get your brother out of that room.

Itachi just walks over to the room and pulls the two makingout out to us.

Takura: Can you guys stop kissing and do the Review and then Makeout ?

Sasuke and Sakura pull away and pant.

Sasuke and Sakura: Takura will except flames and ideas but please R&R.

Then they go back to making out in front or us.


End file.
